I'd Lie
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: If you asked Raven if she loved Beast Boy, she'd lie. Now she can;t lie anymore, what will he say? BBxRaven ONESHOT SSONGFIC based on Taylor Swift's I'd Lie R&R please!


Emma: Okay, most of my readers know I stick primarily to Teen Titans, and this is no exception, but I couldn't resist! Mean this is a classic Raven BB song! So, I don't own Teen Titans or "I'd Lie" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!

**I'd Lie:**

Raven stared at Beast Boy, sitting in the passenger seat of the T-car, giving Cyborg directions to a new pizza place they all wanted to eat at. They started discussing Cyborg and Bumble Bee's new relationship and Beast Boy laughed.

"Nah, I'm not falling in love again," Beast Boy said sadly. He ran a hand through his longer green hair and glanced back at Raven." 'Love on way can hurt, but love two ways can heal'… Shakespeare has never had truer words…"

Raven chuckle at his words, amused that he could quote the book he had bullied her into reading, but deep down she was crying at his proclamation.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs and  


Raven ate her piazza silently, watching Beast Boy as he laughed and joked with Cyborg and Starfire. She nibbled at her cheese piazza and sighed to herself as she began to hum along with the radio. It was playing "Just The Girl" through the restraint and Raven knew it was one of Beast Boy's favorite. Beast Boy smiled at Raven when she looked up and she was glad her hood was up to hide her blush as he mouthed the words of the song to her.

_  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?  


Raven said nothing on the ride home, choosing instead to watch Beast Boy talk as he tried to strike up a conversation with her, which ended like usual; him talking and her listening to his sweet voice, giving answers when needed.

_  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him, I'd lie  


Raven let Beast Boy walk her to her room after the team had decided to watch a movie and they both said no. They walked in silence and Raven glanced up at Beast Boy every once in awhile. She kept staring at his green eyes, the ones he swore he got from his dad and matched Starfire's own green eyes; the two were so much like siblings that Raven didn't worry even though Star was so much prettier then herself.

"Well, I guess I'll see you at breakfast," Beast Boy said softly. He turned to walk away to his room, not ten feet from Raven's and Raven opened her mouth to say something, to tell him how she felt, but stopped and let him go, closing her eyes." Good night, Rae…"

Raven went to her room and fell onto her bed, waiting a few moments before she heard the sound of guitar music floating from Beast Boy's room. She smiled, he had told her he secretly knew how to play, but was embarrassed that Cyborg would tease him. Raven sighed sadly as she stood up and walked out of his room, and to his door.

_  
He stands there then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you_

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"  
So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle  


"Raven?" Beast Boy asked skeptically as he answered the door. His guitar was in hand and he was wearing only a pair of sweatpants as his pajamas. Raven threw her arms around him, just like after Melchior, except this time he hugged her back." Are you okay?"

Rave pulled her face back and put her mouth close to his ear and sang:

_  
"Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie"_

Beast Boy gasped as she kissed his cheek and pulled back, but he grabbed her and pulled her up into a passionate kiss. They kiss each other hungrily; both had waited too long for this and it was soon a battle of tongues and hands groping each other. Raven pulled for air first and stared up at him in astonishment.

"I could tell you your favorite color's blue," Beast Boy murmured," You love to argue as much as me; your sister is beautiful and in love with a guy who is nice but an ass sometimes; you have your mother's eyes; you were born on a day you'd rather forget; and before, if you had asked if I loved you, I'd have led too. Now, I can't lie. I love you, too much to lie again."

Raven smiled and kissed him again; she was done lying to the world and herself.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Jeeze I'm on a roll tonight, second oneshot, another almost done and two chapters to get done too. Fun, hope you enjoyed; R&R please!


End file.
